


Dreams

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [39]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Continuation of 'Abandoned'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 43





	Dreams

Sans would have strange dreams, none made sense to him. He dreamt he went pass his own universe and travelled the multiverse with someone at his side.

The skeleton covered in blood and dust glances over to the mirror, he stares at himself carefully- the black tear marks seemed to look a little blue today... his image flickers and another Sans was grinning madly at him.

Sans woke up.

It was a RESET. Which meant it was time to start the party again.

It was a shame that he left his EXP behind whenever he RESETed.

He knew his SOUL was already red and rounded, the light would show through whatever he wore by the time he finishes his killing spree.

Sans hums to himself, thinking of how he wanted to end the monsters lives this time around- by knife was his favourite choice, but even then it can become a little dull if down to many times in a row.

The skeleton hears his name being called- standing from the mattress he wanders over to his set of draws, pulling one out he finds a black turtleneck instead of the classic white one and puts it over his skull.

He glances into the mirror, his black tears had not returned just yet.

Shortcutted downstair to the kitchen he came upon a scene from a horror movie. Blood and dust was everywhere.

Sans stares at his brother's red scarf.

Feeling like he was being watched he turns to his kitchen table and sees two skeletons he thought he knew.

"*dreamer did a number to ya memory killer." The one with blue tear marks and flickers told him, he was drinking tea calmly, "ain't that right nightmare."

"*do not worry. i can return your memory. and error can restore your lv." The mucky skeleton replies, also drinking from his fine bone china cups that he had gotten as a joke so long ago.

Suddenly the pair grin insanely at him. Sans found himself not afraid of these two, in fact, he trusted them completely.

Sans walks forward and stood in front of the table- the mucky skeleton known as Nightmare raised a hand and a purple orb of light shone brightly, it shot out and hit them in his SOUL. Then blue strings flew at him, wrapping painfully around his cold SOUL, he laughs crazily as everything came rushing back.

Killer grins like mad, his memory and LOVE back.

Staring at the two skeletons in front of him, bows down low to his King and Queen.


End file.
